


Take It

by somethingaboutallison



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, this is fucking wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingaboutallison/pseuds/somethingaboutallison
Summary: Nicky and Jaida are looking for a third. Jackie is looking for someone who can handle her.
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jaida Essence Hall, Jackie Cox/Nicky Doll, Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 22
Kudos: 72





	Take It

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Um, hi. This is the longest single work of smut I've ever written. I don’t know if I’d classify this as “fanfiction,” probably just “a cry for help.” Anyways, enjoy!!!

Jackie has known for a long time that she’s not like other girls.

She’s 25 now, but even as young as high school, she remembers being significantly more interested in sex than her friends. Her high school boyfriends would fuck her for all of thirty seconds, and it was infuriating to Jackie. She wanted so much more than that, and she knew she could take it. So, she turned to hookups. She wouldn’t call herself a slut, just… a woman with needs.

Jackie tends to meet people on dating apps. One thing she noticed instantly is that there are plenty of couples on the apps – mostly straight couples looking for a girl to be their third. It piqued her interest, as a bisexual girl. The thought of having both at once was enticing. Jackie hooked up with one straight couple before, but it wasn’t amazing. It was clear to Jackie that the girl was totally straight and was just putting up with Jackie to make her boyfriend happy. It was hard for Jackie to find any chemistry with her.

But the date she’s on right now is nothing like that. Jackie somehow met a lesbian couple on one of the apps, and they were looking for a third. The pictures were gorgeous, and the screenname read “jaida x nicky.” Jaida was the one who reached out first. She was the one who actually ran the dating profile. She had explained her situation with Nicky – they were committed to each other, but they liked to bring other girls into the bedroom every once in a while. Jackie was instantly intrigued. She and Jaida spent a few days texting and getting to know each other. Jackie was struck by how smart and funny Jaida was – she could make her laugh just with a witty text. The three of them are on their first ‘date,’ and Jaida is just as hilarious in person, not to mention beautiful. She has an adorable smile and pretty, smooth skin that makes Jackie want to kiss her cheek. She wears her hair in delicate, thin braids that are tied in a half-up. Nicky is also gorgeous – a stunning blonde with a thick French accent and flawless makeup. She looks like a doll to Jackie.

The three of them had started at a smaller, more relaxed bar where they had a few drinks and talked around a table outside. Now, they had moved to a club down the street where Jackie and Jaida sat at the bar, Nicky standing over them with her arm around Jackie. The conversation flows easily between the three of them, aided by the drinks they’re downing. Nicky is staying sober enough to drive, but Jackie and Jaida have definitely let the alcohol loosen them up. Nicky is telling a story about some boy who was trying to flirt with her outside as Jackie finishes her drink, her third of the night.

Jaida laughs at the tail end of Nicky’s story. “You’re such a bitch when people flirt with you. Sometimes I don’t even know how I managed to slide in,” she says. Nicky laughs.

“Because you’re not some nasty guy making horrible jokes,” Nicky defends. She looks down at Jackie and pats her shoulder. “Please tell me you know better than to waste your time with men,” she says.

Jackie gives a guilty smile. “I’m bi, unfortunately,” she responds. Nicky clucks her tongue and shakes her head with disapproval. 

“That’s a shame. We can fix that though, I promise. We’ll bring you to the dark side.” She leans down and kisses the top of Jackie’s head and they both laugh.

“I think you probably could,” she replies. She catches Jaida’s eye and shoots her a loaded smile, trying to sip from her already-empty cup. Cardi B’s ‘Money’ starts playing loudly and Jaida whoops, chugging the rest of her drink and setting the cup on the counter.

“Oh girl, we gotta go, come on,” she says as she grabs Jackie’s hand, already moving towards the dance floor. Nicky laughs.

“I’ll let you girls dance. I’ll be outside,” Nicky says, nodding her head towards the back patio and pulling a carton of cigarettes from her bra. Jackie lets Jaida lead her out to the dance floor. Jaida’s demeanor is fun but so effortlessly sexy. She’s singing along to every word of the song, throwing in her own ad libs and making Jackie laugh easily. She can feel the vodka start to go to her head, and it’s almost soothing. Jaida takes her by the hips and she allows it, moving in her tight skirt and letting Jaida feel her. The song changes and the energy between them grows hotter. For the first time that evening, Jaida and Jackie kiss. Jaida leans in, her lips full and soft under Jackie’s. Jackie is almost shy at first, but she wants this, she knows she does. She lets herself kiss Jaida the way she wants to, breathing heavy as she pulls away.

Jaida and Jackie’s physical chemistry is instant. Jaida’s body is perfect, and she knows how to _move_ it. Her hips roll effortlessly against Jackie’s, setting the pace for Jackie to follow. Jaida is also an amazing kisser. Her touch is sweet and subtle, and the whole thing feels very girly and innocent despite the fact that they’re tipsy at a club. Jaida grabs tight around Jackie’s waist and it almost makes her dizzy, ripe with desire for this beautiful woman. They move freely against one another, their hips pressed together and Jaida’s hands all over. Jackie is sweating – partially from the heat of the crowded dance floor, and partially because Jaida is getting her worked up.

“Should we go find Nicky?” she asked after a couple songs. Jaida nods and grabs Jackie’s hand, leading her towards the back door.

Nicky has somehow made friends already, speaking loudly with a crowd of guys in the corner of the patio, also smoking. She excuses herself from the conversation when she sees Jackie and Jaida come outside. She grins as she walks over to meet them.

“It looks like you two were getting along,” Nicky teases in a syrupy tone as she reaches to wipe lip gloss from the corners of Jackie’s mouth. Jackie’s cheeks flush pink and she smiles.

“Absolutely,” Jaida says, squeezing Jackie’s hand. Nicky is smiling genuinely.

“We can leave whenever you’re ready. The car is close by,” Nicky says. She’s looking at Jackie and Jackie is suddenly nervous to be calling any of the shots.

“I mean, if you are,” Jackie stammers, worried about how stupid she must sound. Jaida doesn’t notice, because her lips are pressed against Jackie’s cheek, breath hot on her skin.

“Come home with us,” Jaida goads. Jackie inhales deeply and nods.

“We can go,” she assures. She’s still nervous, even though everything has gone well so far. It’s just in her nature to be a control freak, but the vodka is helping her to let go a little.

Nicky tosses her cigarette butt on the concrete and snuffs it with her shoe. “Let’s go,” she says, squeezing Jackie’s shoulder.

The three of them walk a block over to where Nicky’s car is parked. They enter the brightly lit garage, Jaida telling some ridiculous story that makes both of them smile. Jaida and Jackie are still holding hands the whole walk.

“Sit in the back with me,” Jaida offers as they get closer to the car. Jackie nods and follows her lead, sliding across the backseat as Nicky settles in the driver’s seat.

“I’ll give you two some privacy,” Nicky says with a sly smile, starting the engine and turning the music up far too loud for the near-silence of the parking garage. It’s some sexy R&B that Jackie doesn’t recognize, but it gets her in the mood. She scoots close to Jaida and closes the distance between their lips. The kiss is deep and heavy already. Jaida’s taste is sweet like the Crown Apple and Coke she had been drinking. Her skin smells warm and comforting. Jackie leans in, growing bolder. They kiss and move against each other the best they can in the cramped backseat as Nicky drives. Jaida’s hands reach Jackie’s hips and she allows her touch, able to feel the heat of Jaida’s palms through her thin skirt.

“Your body is so pretty, I can’t wait to see you all spread out,” Jaida whispers. It makes Jackie wince, feeling herself heat up already. Jackie pulls away from Jaida long enough to swing one leg over Jaida’s lap. They're kissing intensely as Jackie's hips rock, her legs straddled over Jaida's lap. Jaida seems to eat it up. Her hands are almost instantly on Jackie’s ass, feeling her skirt riding up with each time she rocks her hips forwards. It makes Jackie feel exceptionally naughty, and she loves it. There’s so much skin, sweat, _heat_ between them. She shifts her hips a little so that the friction of Jaida’s body on her barely catches at the top of her clit. Jackie sighs and Jaida notices, squeezing her ass.

“You’re so bad,” Jaida lectures, “I’m gonna have to keep you in line tonight, aren’t I?” Jackie’s eyes flutter shut and she nods, continuing to circle her hips down onto Jaida’s. Jaida’s lips attach to her neck and she mixes kisses and love bites together, making Jackie groan. Being with Jaida feels so hot, wild, unbridled. They move against each other shamelessly as Jaida works her hands under Jackie’s skirt to grab her ass. She feels so absolutely slutty and desirable in Jaida’s care.

Jackie and Jaida spend the entire car ride attached to each other, kissing so deeply that it starts to make Jackie wet. She’s nervous to even check how much wetness has collected in her thin lace panties, so eager for more more _more_ of Jaida. Jaida’s hands stay planted around Jackie’s hips as Jackie grinds into her lap.

Nicky pulls into the parking lot of the apartment context and Jaida pats Jackie’s thigh softly, indicating that she needs to get off. Jackie does as she’s told, and soon the three of them are all walking up to the apartment.

“Jackie, will you come take a shower with me?” Nicky asks as they walk inside. Jackie feels warm and fuzzy at the proposition.

“Yeah,” she breathes, trying to keep herself in check.

“Good, we can get to know each other a little better,” Nicky says with a wink as she sets her stuff down on the couch. Jaida disappears into the bedroom, and Nicky takes Jackie’s hand and leads her back to the bathroom where she closes the door behind them.

Jackie’s suddenly aware that she and Nicky haven’t kissed yet. Nicky starts to strip off her dress, but Jackie places a hand on her arm, stopping her and turning her around so they lock eyes. Nicky gets the memo and leans in, pressing Jackie against the closed bathroom door, and Jackie gets her second first kiss of the night. Nicky moves so differently than Jaida – much more forward and straight-to-the-point. Jackie can taste the cigarettes lingering on Nicky’s breath, but it only makes Nicky sexier. The kiss is slow, but dripping with want. It makes Jackie exhale hard as they pull away.

“Is there anything I absolutely need to know, baby? Anything off-limits? Sharing toys?” Nicky asks. Her hands move up to play with Jackie’s long brunette curls.

Jackie thinks for a second. “Nothing really off-limits. And sharing toys is fine if you’re both clean.” Nicky nods.

“Do you do anal play? Nothing insane, maybe just a finger.” Nicky’s hands are still sweetly tangled in Jackie’s hair. She nods.

“Yeah, I… you have to let me warm up first, but yeah, I like that,” she admits. Nicky smiles.

“Perfect, then we’ll get you nice and cleaned up. And before I touch you anymore, what safe word do you want to use?” Jackie thinks about it.

“We can do red, yellow, and green? Like stop, wait, and go?” she suggests.

Nicky nods. “Works for me.” She leans in to kiss Jackie tenderly again. She starts to pull at Jackie’s skirt, and Jackie helps her slide it down her legs with her underwear. They help each other undress and Nicky leads them under the warm water of the shower. It’s all moving so fast, and it makes Jackie’s head spin. She can’t help but stare at Nicky’s body as they both tie their hair up in buns. Nicky is fucking flawless. Her body is like a supermodel’s, all lean and lanky and perfect. She has delicate little breasts and long, thin legs. Jackie wishes she looked anything like that.

The shower is incredibly sweet and tender – shockingly so. Nicky helps Jackie clean up, scrubbing her skin with a loofah and lavender-scented body wash. Jackie leans her face against the cool tile of the shower wall and spreads her ass apart with her hands. Nicky cleans her thoroughly, even uses a razor to catch any stray hairs. She says something about Jaida being picky, but Jackie can’t really hear and doesn’t really mind. Nicky uses the pad of her fingertip to rub carefully at Jackie’s asshole. It makes Jackie sigh – the touch is almost too delicate to be sexual. It comes off much more caring than that. But Jackie leans into it, starting to warm up and relax.

Nicky stands up to face Jackie and they kiss intermittently with Nicky’s hands holding Jackie tight against her. Just as Jackie is about to turn the water off, Nicky reaches a hand casually between Jackie’s legs and presses experimentally, applying just a teasing amount of pressure to her clit. Jackie whines softly, but Nicky pays no mind. She simply kisses her, pushing her fingers right above where Jackie needs it, and turns the water off.

They’re wrapped in towels when Nicky leads them back to the bedroom. Jaida has stripped nude, and Jackie takes a second to admire her. Jaida’s curves are perfect. Jackie wants to reach out and touch her smooth skin, lick up and down her soft legs. Her nipples are adorned with small silver piercings, and she has a few tattoos spread out across her back and her thighs. Jackie can almost feel herself drooling at the sight of Jaida. She glances down and sees that Jaida has laid out an assortment of toys and lube on the dresser. Jackie’s eyes widen a little, and she hopes Nicky doesn’t notice.

“I’ll be back,” Jaida says, grabbing a towel and closing the bedroom door behind her.

"Hmm, what kind of trouble can we get into while she’s gone?” Nicky asks Jackie once the door closes, humor lilting in her voice.

Jackie can’t even respond, just lets her towel fall to the floor as she lays back on the clean white bed. She arches her back seductively, making her tits pop out and her legs look longer. Nicky smiles and crawls on top, kissing Jackie as she slots one leg between hers. Jackie’s starting to love kissing Nicky. She’s so dominating - everything she does makes Jackie want to follow her lead. They kiss until Jackie runs out of air, pulling back with a soft little wince. Nicky’s lips rest on Jackie’s collarbone, nipping and sucking delicately. Jackie has to admit that the romance of it all has her captivated. She leans down to kiss Nicky again, this time with even more hunger. Nicky pulls back after a few seconds.

“Will you flip to your stomach for me?” Nicky asks. “Want to warm you up.”

Jackie nods and does as she’s told. She wraps her arms around the pillow and kneels, spread wide as she can for Nicky. Nicky’s hands rub Jackie’s ass, spreading her apart. It feels relaxing to Jackie, and her knees shake with anticipation for what comes next. Slowly, Nicky lowers herself towards Jackie’s asshole and softly pushes her tongue against the ring of tight muscle. Jackie winces at the pressure – it’s been a while since anyone has eaten her ass. Usually, it’s just her, alone in the shower with one hand in front and one in back.

Nicky’s tongue moves carefully against her, rubbing in tiny circles around her hole. Jackie exhales heavily into the pillow she’s clutched around. She tries to breathe slowly, taking in the pressure and keeping up with Nicky’s pace. One of Nicky’s hands slides around to the front of her body and cups her pussy. Jackie moans lightly, and Nicky positions one finger at her clit, nowhere near penetrating but just rubbing softly and adding pressure. It helps her warm up, helps everything become loose and open and ready. They stay like that for a while, Nicky tracing circles over Jackie’s asshole while she plays with her clit. It’s intoxicating to Jackie, the duality of her own pleasure under Nicky’s control.

Nicky grabs a bottle of lube off the dresser and Jackie’s eyes scrunch as she hears the cap come open. She thinks she’s ready, wants it badly already. She feels like she’s been getting there all night, getting more and more turned on ever since she and Jaida had started dancing and kissing at the club. Nicky spreads some lube across her fingers and across the outside of Jackie’s hole. Jackie circles her ass back and forth in the air, wanting to look enticing for Nicky. Nicky giggles and kisses Jackie’s skin, nipping gently with her teeth.

“Tell me your safe words, if you need,” she reminds as her fingertip presses against Jackie’s ass.

“Green,” Jackie breathes softly, and Nicky takes it as a cue to slowly push into her. Jackie winces – the muscle is tight and Nicky’s singular finger is already such a stretch. The lubed-up fingers of Nicky’s other hand move around to press onto her clit again. Jackie winces and bucks her hips, opening up for Nicky to rub her clit. She hears a faint _good girl_ fall from Nicky’s lips and she pushes her finger in deeper, twisting it. Jackie circles her hips against both of Nicky’s hands, inviting her deeper. Nicky sets a rhythm, pushing her finger into Jackie over and over.

Jackie hears the door click open. At first it startles her, but then she hears Jaida’s voice.

“You two are impatient,” Jaida chides. Jackie can hear Jaida’s footsteps around the room, but she can’t see her because her face is still buried in the pillow. She groans loudly and slams her hips back onto Nicky’s finger, showing off for Jaida, proving that she’s been a _good girl._

“Look how pretty she looks all spread out,” Nicky muses. Jackie tries to keep her focus, spreads herself out as wide as she can to accept the penetration. She feels lips kissing along her waist, and she wonders how Nicky is doing that until she realizes that it’s _not_ Nicky. Jaida is crawling in bed with them, kissing Jackie’s exposed skin as Nicky continues working her.

“Holy shit,” Jackie hears herself say out loud.

“How does she taste, baby?” Jaida asks.

“ _So good,”_ Nicky assures, her hand coming down to smack Jackie’s ass. She cries out and buries a muffled _mmm yes_ into the pillow.

“Let me taste,” Jaida says. Nicky pulls her finger out of Jackie’s ass and Jackie is being flipped on her back, watching Jaida crawl between her legs. Jackie spreads her legs so Jaida has room to lower herself down and carefully lay her tongue against Jackie’s clit. She produces a gentle _mmm_ at the contact of Jaida’s soft tongue against her already-dripping pussy. Jackie lets herself get lost in the touch of Jaida’s mouth. It’s so sensual and gentle – just the pressure of her tongue and her lips. The softness makes Jackie’s clit tingle, and she can’t help but raise her hips to press herself harder against Jaida’s mouth.

“You don’t even need me to warm you up, shit,” Jaida remarks, slipping two fingers between her lips. Jackie nods and smiles.

“I’m sorry, I just - ”

“Don’t be sorry,” Jaida interrupts, “it’s so sexy.” She slips a finger into Jackie’s slit and Jackie groans, so so _ready_ for Jaida’s intoxicating touch. She sucks softly at Jackie’s clit while her fingers pump inside her, setting a subtle rhythm. Jackie’s eyes are closed, so she doesn’t notice that Nicky has been busying herself with a strap-on harness. When Jackie finally glances over at Nicky, the black harness is pulled over her thighs, and she’s wiggling the dildo into place.

“Is that for me?” Jackie asks. Nicky scoffs.

“Greedy girl, wait your turn. I want to give it to Jaida first.” Jaida smiles and places a parting kiss at the top of Jackie’s slit before turning her attention to Nicky. She kneels on the edge of the bed as Nicky stands in front of her, kissing her sweetly. Jackie moans mutely, knowing the kiss they’re sharing must taste like _her._

Nicky lays back on the bed, Jaida laying next to her, so Nicky is in the middle. Nicky turns back over to Jackie. 

“Actually, Jackie, I need your help with something.” Nicky is grinning evilly.

“Mmhmm?” Jackie asks.

“I need you to suck my dick,” Nicky commands, palming the strap on, “make sure it’s nice and wet for Jaida to ride. Can you do that?”

Jackie nods tensely. “Yes,” she breathes. She positions herself between Nicky’s legs, doing just as she’s told. The purple strap-on isn’t too huge, but it has a rounded tip that already makes Jackie’s mouth water. She fits her lips around the head of the dildo and starts to suck tentatively, her hand wrapped around the base like a real dick. Nicky is laid out on her back and Jaida is next to her. They’re watching Jackie and kissing intermittently, Jaida pinching and playing with Nicky’s nipples. Jackie focuses in on the dildo, pushing as far as she can without gagging on it, though she’s convinced that Nicky and Jaida would probably enjoy watching her choke on it. She spits a few times, making sure the entire length of the dildo is wet enough. She looks up and sees that Nicky’s fingers are pressed against Jaida’s pussy, disappearing between her spread legs. Jackie looks up, watching hungrily as she keeps her mouth around the dildo. Jaida’s body is flawless, and watching Nicky and Jaida together turns her on more than she even thought it would. She stays focused on the dildo in her mouth, wanting to do a good job for them. She swirls her lips around the shaft, letting her lips touch the base where they harness connects. Jackie pulls her lips off the toy, spitting one more time for good measure before pulling away and sitting back on her heels.

“Good?” Nicky asks, brushing stray hairs out of Jackie’s face. Jackie nods intently, moving back to lay next to Nicky again.

“Do you think you can behave while I take care of Jaida?” Nicky asks her.

Jackie gives a shaky nod. “I can be good,” she assures.

“Here,” Jaida offers, walking over to the dresser, “I’ll even give you this to keep yourself busy.” She tosses a small pink bullet vibrator Jackie’s way. Excitement takes over her – it reminds her of when she used to sneak her bullet vibrator into the dormitory bathrooms in college to secretly get herself off in the shower.

“Thank you,” Jackie whispers, not knowing what else to say. Jaida joins them on the bed, spread over Nicky, kissing her hungrily as Jackie lays next to them, watching. Jackie sticks the small toy in her mouth, adding a little spit for lubrication before she plays with it. She presses it against her opening and turns on the vibrations. It’s nothing overwhelming, but it’s pleasant and extremely welcomed, enough so that is coaxes a sweet moan from her throat. She rocks back and forth on the little vibrator as she watches Nicky and Jaida with laser-focus.

Jaida gets into position to ride Nicky’s strap, kneeling over her thighs. Nicky opens Jaida with her fingers, spreading some lube into her folds. Their eyes are locked as Jaida slowly lowers herself down onto the dildo, wincing as she does so. Jaida looks so enticing, her thick thighs spread wide over Nicky’s body. Nicky’s hands are secured around Jaida’s hips, guiding her down and back up again. Jackie watches the dildo disappear into Jaida and she finds herself moaning, the image is so appealing.

Jaida gets her bearings and speeds up, rocking her hips and pulling herself up and letting her weight drop back down onto Nicky’s strap. Without even realizing it, Jackie speeds up too, letting the little bullet vibrator sink all the way into her. She switches it out for a finger and pumps it inside her as she pushes the bullet vibrator against her clit. She’s experimenting, giving into every whim and temptation, changing back and forth between penetration and clitoral simulation, fingers and vibrator, deep penetration or more shallow action. It’s delicious – she can practically feel her wetness dripping down her thighs and onto the bedsheets below her.

All the while, she’s watching Jaida shamelessly ride Nicky’s strap-on. Jaida’s putting on a show, squeezing her tits together and looking down at Nicky, locking eyes with her. Nicky watches intently and bucks her hips up _hard_ to slam into Jaida. There’s garbled dirty talk that Jackie can’t quite hear, but it fuels her to watch this gorgeous couple together. Nicky’s fingers dig visibly into the soft flesh of Jaida’s hips and ass, and Jackie can see the control Nicky is gaining. She pushes and pulls Jaida at her will, rocking her own hips underneath to penetrate Jaida fully.

Jaida slams down hard as hell a few times before crying out and dropping her weight, flexing her abs to sit as far down on the dildo as possible. She holds the full length inside her for a few seconds while Nicky looks up at her with adoration in her eyes. God, Jaida is flawless. She’s whimpering softly and Jackie can hear a muffled _Jesus, babe_ escape Jaida’s lips. It’s followed by a gentle _come here_ from Nicky, who pulls out and lets Jaida collapse face-down on top of her, head on her chest, rubbing her back as she comes down. Jaida and Nicky fall quiet, and it’s only then that Jackie realizes how loud she’s being.

It takes Jackie a second to even register how far gone she is. She’s touching herself full-on, the way she would if she were in her bed home alone. Jaida notices, and she looks over at Jackie with a little giggle.

“Nicky, look how much fun she’s having over there by herself,” Jaida says. Jackie feels equal parts humiliated and aroused as they both turn to watch her. Two fingers pump inside her alongside the bullet vibrator, the toy cupped in her fingers to move with her. She’s bent over, abs flexed to reach as deep inside herself as she can. She’s grunting each time her fingers push in, her walls tight and hot around her hand.

“She’s like a baby with a pacifier – if we take it away from her, she might start crying,” Nicky muses, which makes Jaida laugh.

“Or maybe she’s ready for something a little bigger. Hmm, sweetheart? Do you need something bigger?” Jaida asks in a patronizing voice that makes Jackie drip.

“Yeah, I… I’m ready.” Jackie winces as she pulls her fingers and the vibrator out of her. She leaves the vibrator on the bed and moves to straddle Nicky, situating herself over her thighs so the dildo is in front of her. Jaida moves behind Jackie, kneeling with her chest pressed to Jackie’s back.

“Nicky and I want to see you filled _all the way up,_ ” Jaida explains. She trails one finger down Jackie’s spine and lands her fingertip at the top of Jackie’s ass. Jackie’s mouth drops open, and she looks down at Nicky who is waiting for her approval.

“I… oh God, yeah, please…” Jackie stammers. She can feel another rush of wetness soak her pussy as she takes in the reality of the situation – these two gorgeous women want to double-team her and double-penetrate.

“Use your safe words, baby,” Nicky reminds.

“Yellow, I… just go really slow, okay?” Jackie requests. Jaida presses a reassuring kiss onto the top of Jackie’s shoulder.

“I’ll be nice, angel, I promise. You’ve earned it,” Jaida says sweetly. Jackie moans softly and leans back into Jaida, spinning her head over her shoulder and kissing her chastely. Jaida busies herself adding some lube to her fingers and spreading it over Jackie’s asshole. As promised, she works slowly, rubbing the ring of muscle and coating it in the sticky liquid. Jackie’s eyes stare straight ahead, her eyelids fluttering as she reacts to every tiny motion of Jaida’s fingers. Jaida reaches her free hand around to hold Jackie’s hips in place from the front, steadying her and so _so_ slowly, her finger slips into Jackie’s ass.

The penetration produces a nasal grunt from Jackie. She slides her hips back, accepting it gradually as Jaida moves her middle finger inside her. Jackie keeps her eyes squeezed shut for a moment as she gets used to the pressure. Nicky reaches up and gently strokes Jackie’s clit with her thumb. It’s tender, helpful, makes the pressure from behind easier to take.

“Whenever you want, sweetheart,” Nicky assures. Jackie waits a few more strokes, lets the deep, guttural fullness of Jaida’s penetration settle in her body.

“Mmm, green,” Jackie whispers. Jaida’s holding her hips kindly as Jackie scoots up to line herself up with the strap-on. A shaky exhale is pushed from her lips as she lowers herself, down, pushing Nicky’s strap inside her aching pussy. It feels so _different_ – holy shit, it’s something she’s never actually experienced before. It’s like her body is a wall of elevator buttons and they’re all lit up at once. The pressures are completely different in the back and the front, but they swirl together in Jackie’s gut, making her feel so full and so good. She works on taking more of the dildo inside her, rocking back and forth to get the angle just right.

Jackie grits her teeth as the dildo bottoms out inside her. She can’t stay on it long – she needs more time to warm up, needs to let the soft silicone stroke the walls of her pussy until she’s even more open. Nicky lets Jackie control the pace, and Jackie chooses slow, thorough strokes to heat her up. The dildo feels _good_ – the size isn’t too overwhelming for double-penetration, but the wide, bulbous head stretches her out right where she needs it. She hums, pushing further, matching the pace set by Jaida’s finger.

It starts to feel more and more natural with each stroke, and Jackie leans into it. She pushes the pace faster, moving her hips up and down with the muscles in her thighs. Jaida’s pace slows and she opts to hold her finger still inside Jackie, keeping her stuffed full while Jackie focuses on the dildo. Jaida reaches her free hand around and pushes two fingers between Jackie’s lips. It takes Jackie by surprise, and she hesitates for a second before she parts her lips and accepts Jaida’s fingers into her mouth.

_Triple penetration._

It’s too hot to be real life – Jackie moans noiselessly around Jaida’s fingers, swirling her tongue on the pads of her fingertips. Nicky groans, pleased with Jackie’s eagerness. She starts to rock her hips a little, pushing deeper into Jackie and with more speed. The low fullness of the anal penetration makes Jackie feel almost dizzy, and she leans back against Jaida to steady herself. She can feel sweat mingling on their bare skin as she presses her back into Jaida's chest.

“Feel good, kitten?” Nicky asks, looking up at Jackie with a pleased smirk painting her lips. Jackie can’t even respond except with a low groan that comes straight from the pit of her stomach. She licks around Jaida’s fingers, doing everything she can to look slutty and pretty for them.

The pace picks up – Jackie can’t even tell if it’s her doing or Nicky’s. But Nicky pushes her hips up and it feels _so fucking good._ Jaida pulls her spit-soaked fingers out of Jackie’s mouth and uses them to rub and pinch at one of Jackie’s nipples. Jackie moans, now that her mouth is free to do so, and rocks back so that Jaida’s finger pushes against the sensitive outer part of her opening.

“You look so good, baby,” Jaida growls into Jackie’s ear, “show us how good you can ride it.” Jackie’s face scrunches as she pushes her hips down onto Nicky’s, her hands holding her own thighs for support. She’s leaned back against Jaida, who kisses her neck intensely, making her moan even louder.

It’s getting to be too much to handle. Jaida’s finger is barely inside her at this point, but Jackie is fucking the strap-on with more fervor than ever. She uses all her strength to push herself up and let herself drop again, letting the dildo hit deep, _deep_ inside her over and over again. She looks down at Nicky, who’s breathing heavily under her. Nicky’s hands tighten around Jackie’s hips and she slams her down onto the dildo a few times, shaking her like a rag doll.

With a helpless, unbridled cry, Jackie throws her head back against Jaida’s shoulder and sucks in a breath that seems to stretch her whole body upwards. Her legs tighten, tense, and she’s _so far gone_ that it almost doesn’t even feel like an orgasm. It feels like something beyond. She can actually envision the wetness that rushes out of her, can feel all the tension in her lower half shatter like breaking glass. It pushes out of her and she clenches around the dildo _hard_. It takes several shaky exhales before she can breathe at all again, and once she can, her breaths come shallow and rough, interspersed with pained whimpers.

Jaida pulls out first, rubbing the pad of her finger against Jackie’s stretched-out entrance. Jackie swivels her hips to lift off of the dildo. Jackie rolls off of Nicky, panting hard as she lays next to her. Nicky wraps her arms around Jackie, pulling her close.

“You did so good, kitten,” Nicky whispers into her ear. It’s so gentle and tender it takes Jackie by surprise. Nicky’s lips touch her forehead and Jackie feels so safe, despite feeling so filthy.

Jackie hadn’t even noticed that Jaida had left the room until she comes back in, carrying a water bottle. Jackie smiles as Jaida tosses it her way.

“Thank you,” she says quietly as she sits up to take a sip.

“I figured you’d need it,” Jaida says with a cocked eyebrow.

“That was my first… I’ve never…” Jackie starts, but she can’t even finish her sentence. Nicky and Jaida don’t seem to mind.

“You look so sexy when you’re riding my dick. So _ruined_ ,” Nicky presses naughty whispers into Jackie’s ear, kissing down her neck. Jackie tilts to push her lips against Nicky’s in a desperate, graceless kiss. Jaida joins them in bed, her hand stroking Jackie’s back as Jackie and Nicky kiss.

All three of them rest for a little bit, cuddling and kissing. Jackie feels heavenly laying between these two beautiful women. It’s incredible to her the ease with which they can all switch back and forth. Jackie loves to kiss them both, and she loves to watch the two of them kiss each other. Every combination does it for her. They share the water bottle, a mundane intimacy that always makes Jackie feel loved. They’re tangled up together, Jackie somewhere in the middle of them.

“Nicky,” Jackie says softly.

“What’s up, babygirl?”

“I want to taste you,” Jackie says quietly, almost shyly. Nicky touches Jackie’s chin, tilting her head up so they lock eyes.

“Why’s that?” she asks quickly.

“Because, you –”

“Because I fucked you good, and you want to return the favor, hmm?” Nicky’s directness is unexpected, and it turns Jackie on.

“Well, yeah,” she acquiesces.

“Then why don’t you just say that?” Nicky challenges. Jackie nods.

“I want to taste you, because you fucked me _so_ good, Nicky, made me cum so hard… and I want to make you feel good too…” Jackie’s pinching Nicky’s nipples teasingly as she talks. She rubs Nicky’s tits with the heels of her palms, adding pressure. Nicky closes her eyes and sighs deeply. She doesn’t respond to Jackie, just spreads her legs apart willingly.

Jackie exhales deeply and assumes the position, kneeling between Nicky’s spread legs. Nicky is shaved completely clean, and Jackie has to admit she’s gorgeous. She starts with a finger that circles the perimeter of Nicky’s opening – she wants to feel Nicky’s wetness before she uses her mouth. Nicky is _soaked_ , and Jackie groans. She dives in with her tongue, pressing it against Nicky’s labia as her lips wrap around her sex. Jackie finally gets to hear Nicky moan sweetly and genuinely, and it’s fucking _gorgeous_. Jackie would stay between her legs for hours if it meant she got to litsten to Nicky’s sweet little cries. Her tongue presses along the length of Nicky’s slit in teasing kitty-licks that catch the top of her clit, making Nicky grind her hips down into the bed.

Jackie pulls her mouth away from Nicky’s pussy for long enough to suck on two fingers, lubricating them for her. She glances up at Nicky, who looks absolutely heavenly with her blonde hair spread out on the pillow and her eyes squeezed shut. Jaida is watching both of them intently, pressing gently against her own clit with two fingers. Jackie grunts and pulls her fingers out of her mouth, diving them deep into Nicky’s opening with hardly any warning.

“ _Shit_ ,” Nicky breathes. This only fuels Jackie to press harder, pump faster. She lowers her lips to lap her tongue against Nicky’s clit. She decided to pull out one of her favorite moves on Nicky. She clamps down her lips to create some pressure and sucks delicately at Nicky’s clit, pulling the top of her labia into her mouth the best she can. She glances up, and it seems to work – Nicky moans deeply from the pit of her stomach and flexes her abs, pushing into Jackie’s mouth. Jackie hums and adds pressure with both her mouth and her fingers. The next time she looks up, Jaida’s mouth is on Nicky’s tits. Jackie locks in, focused on responding to every minuscule movement of Nicky’s body.

“So good, baby, I’m…” Nicky grunts airily as her pussy clenches around Jackie’s fingers, holding still for a second before the tension in her legs visibly drops. Jackie watches with enchantment. Her tongue still laps modestly at Nicky’s slit, licking up the wetness that collects there.

“Jackie, come here,” Jaida beckons. Jackie crawls on top of Jaida and follows her lead to kiss her deeply. The kiss tastes like Nicky, and Jackie can sense how much Jaida is turned on by the taste. Jackie turns over chastely and presses a kiss to Nicky’s lips. Nicky is breathing heavily, coming down. The three of them are so tangled up – Jackie slips between them and lays on her side, kissing Nicky. There’s so much skin on skin, so much contact and sweet warmth. Jaida takes her hair out of her bun, letting it fall down her shoulders. 

“Jackie, I found your little friend,” Jaida says as they lay together. Jackie rolls over and sees Jaida has pulled the little pink bullet vibrator out from between the sheets. Jackie giggles.

“Here, let me,” she says, rolling towards Jaida and taking the vibrator from her. The two girls lay on their sides, facing each other, noses almost touching. Jackie slides the toy between her lips and spits on it, warming it up for Jaida. She turns on the vibrations and presses it against Jaida’s opening, just softly. Jaida hums, starting to circle her hips. Almost instantly, the little toy slips inside her. Jackie moves it around, getting every angle, helping Jaida warm up. They kiss while they do it, which makes it feel so tender and sweet. Jaida gingerly pulls her legs a little further apart, inviting Jackie between them. Jackie rubs at Jaida’s clit softly, feeling her rich, gorgeous wetness coat her hand.

Jaida reaches a hand down and rubs at Jackie’s soaking-wet opening, coaxing a soft moan from Jackie’s lips. She works her fingers around the length of Jackie’s slit, pushing down but not penetrating. She lets out a girly little sigh as Jaida’s soaked fingertip circles around her clit. It’s so easy, both the giving and the taking. They work on each other, kissing as they go, whispering _there? yeah, uh huh, mmm…_ Jaida reaches down and pulls the vibrator from inside her and gently presses it against Jackie’s pussy. Jackie groans, closes her eyes and smiles softly. Jaida slips the vibrator inside Jackie, letting it fall in and out so slowly, lubricated by their shared wetness.

It’s all so soft. It’s almost shocking to Jackie. Nicky is still wrapped around her like a big spoon, and her hand runs along Jackie’s thighs gingerly as she holds her. Jackie feels like some type of goddess pressed between these two perfect women. She plants a grateful kiss on Jaida’s lips, then rolls over to kiss Nicky tenderly, with Jaida’s fingers still steadying the vibrator inside her.

Jackie swears it goes on like that for _hours._ Toys, vibration, softness, lube, depth, gentle touch. Switching out between giving and taking, between Jaida and Nicky. She’s down for all of it. It’s everything sweet and clitoral, all the parts that boys don’t understand. It makes Jackie dizzy with want. Her body is in overdrive, like she’s permanently stuck in a state of being turned-on. She starts to come down, but then the slightest touch heats her right back up again. It feels like hard work, like going on a long hike or the grueling soccer drills she had to endure in high school. It leaves her sore and tired and sweaty. But it also feels sweet and tender, all their hands and mouths willing to keep going and keep giving. It’s magical – all three of them so blissed-out that it doesn’t even matter who finishes or who cums, just appreciating each other’s touch for what it is.

“I’m gonna go smoke a little before bed,” Nicky finally says, grabbing a little glass pipe and a lighter off the nightstand. “Are either of you coming?” Jackie’s eyes are fixed on Nicky’s nude body. Standing in the dimly lit bedroom, Jackie can see every tiny detail, the curve of her spine, the shape of her legs, her blonde hair massive and unruly. She’s breathtaking.

“I’m good, Jaida responds. 

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Jackie shoots back. Jackie and Jaida are cuddled up together with Jaida’s head resting on one of Jackie’s breasts. Nicky smiles over at them.

“Suit yourselves,” she says. She tugs on a dark-colored thong and long black t-shirt before leaving the bedroom. Jackie’s fading so fast – she doesn’t even know how she’s still awake. She’s comfy with Jaida, and she can feel her eyes start to flutter closed. Jaida looks up at her and notices, giggling softly.

“You poor thing, let’s get you cleaned up so you can sleep.” Jaida walks her to the bathroom and they brush their teeth in comfortable quiet, a dreamy little smile painting Jackie’s lip. She wipes up the cum drying on her thighs and between her legs. Jaida lends her a pretty lavender lace thong to sleep in, and Jackie curls up on the far side of the bed. She hears the sheets rustle when Nicky comes back and kisses Jaida goodnight, but by that time, she’s already halfway gone, drifting off into exhausted, satisfied sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments pls!! Also a Compliqué update will be ready soon, I swear. xoxo


End file.
